Casey's Destiny
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: PRJF Casey's past comes back to haunt him, and when they want him to become something he's not, things get out of hand. CHAPTER 4 UP! PS: Parts of this story might come out all underlined. I have no clue why, so forget about the underlines.
1. Voices

Title: Casey's Destiny

Summary: Casey begins hearing voices and realizes his past is coming back to haunt him.

A/N: If the entire story comes out all underlined, I don't know why.

Chapter 1: Voices

Casey handed the large pepperoni pizza to Lily for her to serve.

"Thanks," she said, flashing him a smile.

Casey smiled back, then turned to the dough he was preparing. Fran suddenly walked in.

"I hate the lunch rush. I'm just so glad you guys don't have to leave to fight like you usually do."

Audible footsteps sounded as Theo and RJ ran downstairs from the loft.

"Sorry Fran, duty calls!" RJ said, grabbing Casey and pulling him out of the kitchen.

Theo pulled Lily outside and they headed off towards the fight.

"But…oh no," Fran said as people started to ask for all their food. "Be right with you."

X.X.X

The four rangers appeared in the middle of the street, morphed. It was a Rinshi Beast in Rinshi form.

"Oh, great!" the Rinshi Beast cried, turning into a bear-like monster. "Lunch!"

"Not if we can help it!" Casey said, pulling out his two Shark Sabers.

The Tiger Ranger in Red jumped up and combined the two sabers, then came down and slashed the Rinshi called Bearclaw.

Bearclaw flew back, and Theo and Lily jumped in the Jungle Mace and Fan. They both hit Bearclaw, and he shrieked out in pain. Finally, RJ powered up his Morpher and purple fire blasted Bearclaw.

Bearclaw only choked, then grew giant.

"Let's get the--" Casey began, but then something sounded in his head.

Voices screamed inside of his head. He screamed himself. Pain filled his entire body.

"Casey!" Lily cried, rushing to Casey who now lay on the ground shaking. "What's wrong?"

Casey coughed, and suddenly de-morphed. "It-it-it hurts!" Casey managed.

Casey grabbed his head and screamed out again.

Oh my God! Lily thought panicking. What's wrong with him?

Lily looked up. "Use the Jaguar and Wolf zords to hold him off. I've got to help Casey."

RJ and Theo nodded, and hopped on their zords.

Lily turned back to Casey. "What hurts? Casey, what hurts?"

Casey heard so many voices.

It's your destiny! Casey had heard inside his head. He also heard things like: "We're coming!" "Your destiny will be fulfilled." The rest was just rambling he did not understand.

Casey answered weakly, "Voices…"

Casey's eyes shut, and he passed out.

"Damn it, Casey!" Lily screamed, de-morphing, revealing the hot tears which were now flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Wake up! Open your eyes! Look at me! Casey, please…look!"

X.X.X

Bearclaw cried out as the Jaguar zord bit his head, causing him to fall back. Then, RJ slashed the bear with the wolf's tail slash attack. Bearclaw turned to stone, and broke into a million pieces, destroyed.

RJ and Theo jumped from the zords and down to Casey and Lily. Lily was sobbing.

"H-h-he won't w-wake up!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry," Theo said, de-morphing and rushing to tend his friend. "He'll be okay."

RJ de-morphed and began to carry Casey back towards JKP.

"C'mon, we gotta get him out of here," RJ said.

X.X.X

When the four rangers arrived, the store was closed and Fran was sitting at one of the tables, looking miserable. When she saw Casey in RJ's arms, she gasped.

"What happened?!" she cried out in surprise.

Lily's tears came out harder and she ran up to the loft, head in hands.

"W-was it something I said?" Fran asked, feeling foolish.

"No," RJ lied.

Theo, RJ and the unconscious Casey went upstairs to the loft, where RJ laid Casey down on his hammock.

"What happened?" RJ demanded, bewildered.

Lily turned, wiping some of her tears away. "H-h-he s-said he h-heard voices." the Cheetah replied.

RJ went and sat in his recliner. "Well, let's get some sleep. Hopefully, Casey will be better tomorrow."

"Let's hope so," Theo muttered.

Lily and Theo went to their hammocks and slept. Lily silently cried herself to sleep.

RJ sat in his chair, wondering what truly happened to his student.

"How could voices cause such a horrible outcome?" RJ pondered out loud.

RJ fell asleep in his recliner in the middle of the night while he was thinking on how such a thing could possibly happen.


	2. The Man Within the Shadows

Title: Casey's Destiny

Summary: In this chapter, Casey is visited by a cloaked man. 

Chapter 2: The Man Within the Shadows

X.X.X

Trees were all around him. Vines looked like snakes, ready to attack him. He had no clue where he was or how he had gotten there. He was a little scared. He wanted to shout out to see if anybody could find him, but he was too scared that someone he didn't want finding him would find him if he did. 

Casey looked hard for hammocks or green recliners. Maybe television sets or pizzas. Nope. No signs of anything from JKP, which meant he definitely wasn't there. 

"Where the hell am I?" Casey demanded himself. He himself could not answer for he was clueless to the situation. 

A dream, he realized. He was dreaming. 

"Casey…" a voice called out in a quaky tone.

The tiger jumped out of his skin almost. "W-w-who's there?" he demanded the wildlife. 

"Do not fret, my child," the voice said. "This is only a dream, therefore I cannot hurt you."

Casey looked to his right, and gasped. A cloaked man stood in the shadows underneath the palm trees. The hood of the cloak covered his eyes, but Casey could clearly make out the toothy grin. 

"Who are you?" Casey asked. 

Silence. 

"I said--"

"I cannot believe you don't recognize your own father." the cloaked man laughed.

Casey's eyes widened and he stepped back. He stared in horror at his father's smile. 

Casey's dad, Andrew, withdrew the hood, revealing his dark green eyes of evil. 

"Dad, go away!" Casey yelled. "I know what you're trying to do. I'm not! So leave me alone you bastard!" 

Andrew grinned, and put his hand over his heart. "That hurts son, that really does. I thought I'd get the whole damn welcoming committee when I came along here." Andrew tossed his head back and cackled like a maniac or wild hyena. 

"I'm not doing it!" Casey growled. "I never will!" 

"What's wrong with being evil, kiddo?" Andrew asked his son. 

"Because you want me to hurt innocent people. Kill people. Kill like you killed my own damn mother!" 

"Oh, I'd hoped you had forgotten that."

"You son of a bitch!" Casey ran towards his father and threw out his fist. 

Andrew jumped to the right and grabbed his son's arm. He twisted it back, then flipped Casey in a back-flip, resulting in the red ranger landing on his back. 

"I'm not here to fight you, stupid child," Andrew said coldly, kicking Casey in the side. "I just want you to realize that evil is your destiny."

"No it isn't! You mother--" Casey shouted. 

Andrew cut him off. "A little touchy, are we? I just wanted to shoe you this. It might change your mind."

Andrew pointed to his left, and a dark hole opened up. 

Casey backed away a little. 

The hole suddenly showed images. Fran, RJ, Lily, Theo, all dead, in one big heap. 

"Who did it?!" Casey yelled in anger and rage. "Was it you, you son of a mother--" 

"No, this is just of what is to come, now quiet, it's getting good." 

Then, in the picture, Casey appears over the dead bodies, smiling, holding a knife. The Casey in the picture lifts up Lily's bloody body, kisses her as if she were alive, then throws her to the ground. 

Casey looks away from the images in horror. "That's not what I'm going to do!" he yelled. 

"Yes, you will." Andrew said darkly. "It's your destiny."

Casey watched the next flash of images.

He sat on Dai Shi's throne, laughing, and blood was everywhere. Camille lay dead, Flit dead next to her. Jarrod was perched up against the wall, his lifeless eyes staring straight ahead.

Then, Casey sees himself outside, and the world is like on from one of those apocalypse movies. Buildings crumbling. Cracked pavement. And families were huddled together, fearing him. Then, the dark hole closed.

"No! No! NO! NO! NONONONONONONONO!!" Casey screamed. "Screw you asshole! That's not my future. I would never do that to anybody!" 

"Not now," Andrew grinned slyly, "but soon."

X.X.X

Casey screamed in horror and awoke, falling from the hammock. 

"Casey?" Lily looked from her top hammock down to Casey. "Casey!" 

She jumped down and hugged him. 

Casey smiled, but then clammed up to her touch when he remembered the images from his dream. He pushed her away. 

"Casey? What's wrong?" Lily demanded, bewildered.

Casey didn't answer. He just ran out of JKP, out onto the streets at 4:47 in the morning, away from the people he would soon murder…

A/N: Feedback time? Did you like it? 


	3. Ring Around Evil

Title: Casey's Destiny

Summary: Andrew goes to Dai Shi looking for something Dai Shi has that could help him with Casey.

A/N: Sorry if this comes out underlined, I don't know why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot people!!

X.X.X

Chapter 3: Ring Around Evil

X.X.X

Camille sat on the cold hard floor of Dai Shi's lair, so lonely. Dai Shi was not here, and Camille could not find her. She placed her head against the stone wall in boredom and sorrow of being so alone. She even wished Flit would come out, even he could give her some company.

"Where are you Dai Shi?" Camille thought aloud.

Footsteps sounded from a nearby corridor, and Camille froze. She shook this freeze off and stood, morphing into her non-human form. She was ready to attack the intruder when Dai Shi walked in from the same corridor. It was only him. Camille de-morphed. She rushed to her master's side.

"Oh Dai Shi!" she cried breathlessly as if she had ran three or four blocks to get to him. "Where did you go?"

Dai Shi gave his servant a nasty I-Don't-Like-You look as he sat on his throne. "I sent out a Rinshi Beast to hold off the rangers." he replied as if he were annoyed.

Suddenly, both Dai Shi and Camille heard footsteps. Camille and Dai Shi morphed into their animal forms, ready to attack. Then, a man stepped out, smiling, actually bowing in the faces of pure evil.

"Who are you!" Dai Shi growled menacingly.

"I am Andrew, but that's all you need to know. Now, I came here--" the man began.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Camille cried, running forward towards Andrew.

Andrew stood there, as still as a cement statue. His smile remained on his face, as if it was plaster on there with some kind of super-glue. He didn't even flinch when Camille jumped up, ready to lash out her tongue. When she did lash it out, Andrew's hand shot up, breaking his statue form, and grabbed her long tongue. He pulled her forward, and smashed her face into the wall. Her armor protected her, but it still hurt a lot. Andrew let go of her tongue, that smile still glued to his face.

Dai Shi was next to attack. He jumped up and unleashed his animal sprit on Andrew. The mighty black lion spirit pounced toward Andrew, but suddenly, Andrew's hand glowed, and a ball of red light formed in his hand. A fireball. He threw it at the lion, making it disappear. Then, he formed another and hit Dai Shi, sending him fly back and hit the far end of the wall.

"But how?" Dai Shi demanded. "You're only human! How did you obtain such power?"

"My father taught me," Andrew answered. "My entire family had been evil, passing their powers to their sons to carry on. I have many more techniques and attacks to defeat all of my opponents."

Camille stood, and regained her strength. She pounced from the sky toward Andrew. He simply took a step to the right and Camille fell face first into the floor comically. Even Andrew smirked.

"I also picked up good hearing and quick reflexes," he laughed at the fallen Camille. He turned to Dai Shi. "Such weak forces you have! Now I know why you haven't defeated my son yet. But I wouldn't be mad, he's a whiny little bastard anyway."

"Who?" Dai Shi cried angrily.

"The Red Ranger. He didn't want to become evil, and ran away from home. But I need you to change that!" Andrew said. "Well, not you, but what you have."

Dai Shi glared at the man with fire in his eyes. "What?"

"The Red Ring of Evil," Andrew replied, sitting on Dai Shi's throne. "When I slip it on his finger, he'll be evil, and he won't resist to my teachings. Then, he'll be evil, destroy the other three rangers, kill a bunch of weaklings, and he wouldn't be a pesky problem for you anymore."

Dai Shi smiled at the thought. He imagined the Red Ranger killing off the other rangers, then cause chaos around the entire city. It would be a dream come true. A Ranger being evil. Dai Shi had heard of this many times with past rangers, such as Tommy the Green Dragon Ranger, Trent the White Drago Ranger, Blake and Hunter the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers and others. All had become good, but the Red Ring of Evil was powerful and take down even the most strongest souls.

"Okay, I'll give it to you." Dai Shi pulled a red ruby ring from his pocket.

Andrew grinned evilly.

Camille finally stood. "Dai Shi, did you see what he did to me?!" she cried to her master, hoping for some support.

"Shut up!" Dai Shi bellowed.

Dai Shi tossed the ring to Andrew. He grabbed it, and stared into it, at his reflection. The ring was so overpowering. Andrew felt a little eviler and stronger just by holding it.

Oh yes, Andrew thought, Casey will follow his heritage, if he likes it or not!

"Thanks for doing business with me!" Andrew cackled, and disappeared into a little white ball of light, then it vanished from sight down the corridor.

Dai Shi then left down a different corridor. Camille was now all alone. She walked down towards the bathroom, ready to hurl. Then maybe Flit would come out, and she would feel a little less lonesome. She stopped, then Flit popped out.

"Flit!" Camille cried happily.

"You look really ugly today," the fly said. "You got a little dry drool right there."

Camille lashed out her tongue out and ate him.

"Screw this I'll just go follow Dai Shi."

A/N: Sorry if the end of this chapter sounded really stupid, I was bored. Reviewing time! What did you think?


	4. Casey, With This Ring I Thee Turn Evil

Title: Casey's Destiny

Summary: Lily goes after Casey to stop him. When Andrew appears, Lily is sucked into the whole Evil Casey problem.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

X.X.X

Chapter 4: Casey, with this Ring I Thee Turn Evil

X.X.X

Lily stood there in the loft, so confused. What had happened to Casey? Why did he run off like that? Did I do something wrong? These were the questions that swam around in her head. She wished someone could answer them, but the only person who could possibly do that was Casey and he was out in the night, running.

I'm going to go and find him, Lily decided, crossing her arms. He's one of my best friends, I have to help him. I have to. I just have to.

Lily also decided she would do this herself. Theo and RJ would just say something that would make him run off or just something stupid. Lily thought she had to do it on her own or he would just run off. She didn't know if she was correct, but she made up her mind.

Lily put on some shoes, not bothering to change. That would just slow her down. Then, with the speed of a cheetah, she raced out of JKP and down the street, desperately hoping she would luck out and find her friend and leader somewhere.

As she ran down the one of many streets she had scanned, she heard a groan. A cry. A plea. A plea for help.

"Ouch! My leg. Please, someone. Anyone, help me!"

Being a ranger, Lily knew she had to help the mystery person.

Lily cried out, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" the voice shouted out into the night.

Lily turned, and followed the voice. It led her to some bushes nearby. She looked around, and a man lying on the ground behind the bushes revealed himself. Lily knelt by his side.

"What's wrong?" she demanded the wounded man. "What happened?"

The man smiled. "Oh, just thought I'd give you a present."

The man, Andrew, pulled out a red ruby ring and slipped it on her finger. Lily jumped back, ready to yell at him for lying about being hurt when a weird surge of unknown energy coursed through her body. Her eyes, they had glowed red for a few seconds.

Andrew, delighted, jumped up. "Now, pretty girl, go find Casey, and put the ring on his finger. Do you understand?" he asked.

Lily nodded stiffly. "Yes, master," she said robotically. She was completely under his control.

Lily turned and walked off, stiff and numb.

Andrew laughed. "This is going to be great!" And with that, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

X.X.X

Casey found himself lying on the ground under a slide, crying, head in hands.

"I can't kill them!" he cried. "I can't. I wouldn't. But what if he forces me to. He probably has a power to control. Oh god, I never wanted to be evil."

Casey's past suddenly rushed back to him. He remembered all the pain.

Casey was about eight, and he loved his mother and father. He was sitting in his room when he heard the scream. Terrified, he went downstairs, and saw his mother's corpse in the living room.

He screamed. Andrew stood over the decaying carcass. And he was smiling. His arm then turned into a sword, and he came toward Casey, saying he wanted to teach his son something amazing. Casey ran away, never looking back.

At twelve, Casey had foster parents that treated him so well. Andrew found Casey and killed his new parents. Casey ran and called the cops. They arrested Andrew. He escaped two years later.

At sixteen, Casey was living with a new friend of his in an apartment. While Casey was out, Andrew came and put his friend in a coma. Casey knew he'd never be safe. Not unless he could fight back.

Then, at eighteen, Casey found out about Pai Zhuq and joined, hoping he'd learn fighting moves to fight back against Andrew if he had ever returned.

Casey, now under the slide, knew it was stupid to think by learning a couple fighting moves he could defeat Andrew's power. Even as a ranger he couldn't be able.

"I should just run away!" Casey said, hot tears streaming down his face.

Then, he heard the crunch of footsteps on the woodchips. Someone was there. Casey poked his head out from under the slide. Lily looked down at him.

Casey turned around. "Please, just leave me alone." Casey pleaded.

Lily said nothing.

For an entire minute, there was an eerie silence. Casey finally cracked the quiet. "Lily, just go back to Jungle Karma Pizza," he ordered.

Lily didn't move an inch, and she still said nothing.

Casey looked at her. "Are you going to say anything?" he demanded heatedly.

Lily suddenly grabbed Casey by the neck and pulled him closer to him. She grabbed his hand and twisted it. Casey screamed in agony. Lily slipped the ring onto Casey's finger, and another surge of unknown forces coursed through her body.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Casey's eyes glowed red. "Hell."

Casey grabbed the yellow ranger and flipped her onto the slide. She cried out in pain. He lifted her up and hit her in the stomach, then threw her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily cried.

Casey just smiled. Then, he morphed and pulled out his Shark Sabers. He pointed them at Lily and walked closer.

"No, Casey! Please, don't!" Lily screamed.

Lily jumped up and kicked Casey in the face. In mid-air, she morphed, and got out her Jungle Mace. She lashed it out and it hit Casey in the shin. He did a front-flip and landed face first into the woodchips. Lily lifted him up and tossed him away.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily demanded. "Damn it you answer me right now!"

Casey looked at Lily. "Jungle Master Mode!"

Casey changed into his Master Mode. He jumped up and punched Lily. She flew back.

In mid-air, she cried out, "Jungle Master Mode!"

Lily landed on her feet, in her Master Mode. She hit Casey with the Jungle Mace, but then Casey jumped up and slashed Lily with the Shark Sabers.

"Say goodbye, Lily," Casey laughed a little.

"Goodbye, Casey!" Lily kicked him back.

Then, Casey used the Saber to slash Lily once more, this time more powerful. She cried out, and then de-morphed.

Suddenly, a white ball of light appeared. It then transformed into Andrew, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Well done, son!" he exclaimed happily.

Casey smiled in his helmet. "Thanks Dad. Let me just finish her off."

"No!" Andrew said. "Let this be a warning to the others. Casey is now evil!"

Casey nodded. "Okay."

Then, the two of them disappeared.

"No wait!" Lily called out, then, she fell to the ground unconscious.

A/N: What do you think?


	5. Not a real chapter

Hello everybody. I haven't updated this story in a few months. Please do not kill me. One issue was that I just lost interest in this story and found it unoriginal. Another is my mother has been going to the hospital for reasons I don't want to say (it's nothing deadly, if that's what you thought).

My computer has been acting like a complete spazz (turning off when I pull it's charger the wrong way, getting viruses) and I found it hard to update.

I won't update anymore. This story is not discontinued, but merely on hiatus. I will rewrite it later on in the year, when I'm ready. But I've got tons of stuff going on in my mind (sick mother, summer book report, ANOTHER summer book report, transition into seventh grade).

The next time this story will be updated is when I have posted the separate rewritten version. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience (I sound like a nerd O.o) but check the rewritten version when it is posted, probably in a few months.

Now, I would like to take this time to acknowledge everyone who reviewed:

DreamFreak336, princess moon shadow, Ms. Fairweather, Pokelad (how dare you think of foxes and hedgehogs!!), fanficrulez, Lovely-Loser-Lori, ShadowWolfDagger, gekiyellow, mmelon3

Thank you all for your kind reviews, and be on the lookout for the new and improved Casey's Destiny.

Oh, and RPM kicks ASS! 8O

This will now destruct in 10, 9, oh screw it, KABOOM!!!


End file.
